Wild Wednesdays in the Watchtower
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Hypnosis, walking around naked, laziness and just looking for something new. That's one of the many weird yet hilarious things that occur in the Watchtower.


**Wild Wednesdays in the Watchtower**

**Author's Note: I do not own Justice League. It is a trademark property of DC Comics**

"Gosh, I'm bored. There's nothing to do but just lay around and be lazy." Poison Ivy droned as she and Huntress were in the lounge room reading magazines when Zatanna and Black Canary entered.

"Hey ladies, how was the magic show?" Huntress asked. "Oh it was so amazing! The magician there knew of my magic talents, so she gave me this hypnosis pocket watch!" Zatanna explained, pulling out a golden pocket watch.

"Ooh, it's so… pretty." Dinah exclaimed, staring at it while a mischievous grin formed on Zatanna's face. "Dinah… I want you to focus your eyes on the pocket watch as it swings back and forth…" Zatanna instructed, as she swung the pocket watch while Dinah's eyes were glued to it.

"Oh no… not one of your crazy hypnosis sessions **again**… Do you know what happened the last time you did this stunt?" Huntress groaned, Zatanna putting her finger to her lips. "Shhhh! Dinah's almost asleep! Look!" Zatanna hissed, as Dinah's eyes suddenly grew heavy as the blonde beauty yawned.

"so… sleepy… must… need a nap…" Dinah mumbled, watching the pocket watch sway back and forth, Zatanna humming a tune before snapping her fingers. Dinah then closed her eyes and began to snore, slowly dropping to the floor to sleep peacefully.

"Very good. You are under my power, my sleeping subject." Zatanna whispered as Dinah began sucking her thumb while sleeping. "so… now what?" Huntress asked loudly. "Shush! You'll wake her up!" Ivy hissed

"Not to worry… I'll let her snooze a bit longer **then** we'll have some fun…" Zatanna giggled as she watched Dinah sleep.

**One Hour later…**

Ivy and Huntress were finding themselves becoming bored beyond recognition as they continuously stared at Dinah as she slept whilst Zatanna effortlessly thought of a hypnotic suggestion before it hit her. "Wake up!" Zatanna commanded, snapping her fingers. Instantly, Dinah's eyes flew open and she stood straight up like a zombie.

"Now… go back to sleep!" Zatanna then commanded. Dinah's eyes closed and she dropped on top of Ivy before drifting off to sleep. "Zatanna, what did you do that for?!" Huntress asked. "I thought it would amuse me." Zatanna replied

"Yeah, very funny. In the meantime, it'll be pretty damn hard for me to get up because your hypnotized subject here is sleeping on my lap, and I can tell that her head is near my vagina!" Ivy protested

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! Robin might hear and he'll get all horny and stuff! Besides, Raven still hasn't recovered from the Jonas Brothers incident…" Huntress remarked as Ivy bit her lip. "she has a point, Pam." Zatanna agreed

"Yes, I suppose so. But, what does any of that have to do with putting Dinah to sleep again? Don't you have any **other** hypnotic suggestions that doesn't involve snoozing and **especially not** drooling on my leg?" Ivy asked as Dinah was indeed drooling near Ivy's left leg.

"Don't look at me. I'm the magician and she is my volunteer. Whatever she does, I allow." Zatanna remarked

"Yeah, right. Like she would believe **that**. Ivy, need I remind you that Dinah still sleeps with stuffed animals from her childhood, that she constantly mistakes Lex Luthor for Mr. Clean, that she rigged the communicators to play Lady Gaga for eight hours a week, that she dropped a piano on Joker's head numerous times and let's not forget she has **Charaxes** of all things as a pet!" Huntress exclaimed

"Well, everyone's entitled to their opinion." Zatanna shyly replied, Huntress facepalming. Rolling her eyes, Zatanna instructed Dinah to awaken yet again… only this time to fall asleep… **naked**

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Robin screamed, as he made a mad dash for the therapeutic area.

"What in the hell is going on here and…. Would somebody explain just **why** Dinah is nude?" Batman grunted as the curmudgeonly crusader eyed Zatanna, Ivy and Huntress like the three had been making mischief again.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Bruce. **I** am perfectly fine with letting my Dinah sleep naked." Hippolyta commented before Batman's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT? Hippolyta, just what in Heaven's name would POSSESS you to allow such a perverted thing!" Batman thundered as Hippolyta giggled girlishly.

"First say it next time, don't spray it. Second of all, every other Wednesday is Nude Day in the Watchtower. Am I right… **Selina?**" Hippolyta asked as Batman's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yup. And I got to tell you… it feels **very** sexy in the buff apart from those itchy leather skintight clothes." Selina commented, striking a pose coyly as Hippolyta then smothered Batman with her… lemons.

"Get off me! My God, you women are insane! Do you have **any** decency or dignity? What kind of parent would allow that?" Batman snapped as Hippolyta slyly approached him.

"well when in doubt, bare your boobies out." Hippolyta replied, as she then did a pole dance with 80's music playing in the background. All the leaguers were tossing money into Hippolyta's wallet, even Two-Face snuck an extra $70 down her blouse.

"This… is… insane." Batman heaved, walking off in a huff before coming face to face with Vicki.

"Hey Bats, what's new?" Vicki asked joyfully. "Nothing much, and how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me Bats!" Batman scowled

"Ok then. So… what's with all the girls naked?" Vicki asked as the Dark Detective groaned. "Your mother got this ridiculous idea about every Wednesday, everyone should be naked and… Oh GOD!" Batman retched, as Vicki began taking off her clothes.

"Hey, I'm a chick too. Like my sisters, I know how to let it all out! Come on, let's take a walk on the wild side!" Vicki purred, dragging a very reluctant and unwilling Batman into the lounge room.

"I need more patrol hours after this nonsense is over…" Batman complained as Hippolyta playfully smacked him. "Zip your lips and conga!" Dinah hollered as the party went on.


End file.
